The Drug Abuse Research Center: 1) provides a formal structure designed to encourage the cooperation of basic research scientists and clinical researchers in problem-oriented research 2) encourages communication among basic research scientists working in related fields 3) promotes the development and/or expansion of certain key areas in drug abuse research and 4) provides an interdisciplinary educational environment for students and faculty interested in various areas of drug abuse research. The philosophy of the Research Center is that drug abuse is a complex problem which needs to be studied on a variety of levels ranging from a drug's sub-cellular actions throuch its sociological impact. It is impossible for any single department, or individual, to possess the expertise to study drugs at all these levels. The Research Center has aimed to provide a formal structure for encouraging interaction between scientist and clinicians from several academic departments, all of whom are working in areas related to drug abuse. Current research includes studies on: 1) the reinforcing properties of diazepam 2) self-administration of sedative-hypnotics via the intragastric route 3) the effects of deprivation and punishment on drug self-administration 4) neuroleptic-stimulant interactions 5) drug tolerance and 6) the stimulus properties of a broad range of psychomotor stimulants.